First Kiss
by littlelovegood
Summary: Scorpius is fretting over his first kiss... "I don't understand your problem Sc... Score, are you gay?" ... Please R&R, let me know what you think x


"Erm Rose?"

"Oh, hey Scorpius!" Rose was cheery as usual, mountains of work surrounding her. Rose had built a fortress of books and parchment around her position; sitting-cross legged on the library floor.

"Hey," the sigh that followed his greeting was dejected and crestfallen. Rose looked up, concern clear in her bright eyes.

"What's up Score? Is everything okay?"

"Not really, no."

Rose stood and climbed over her wall of books, holding her hand out to Scorpius she guided him to the huge window sill, big enough for the two fifth years to sit on comfortably. The empty grounds outside, and huge velvet curtain gave them the space to talk in private.

"Tell me what's up Score?"

"I need your help Rose, but you can't laugh at me. I know it sounds so silly and pathetic and..."

"What is it?" he often rambled when he was nervous, and she often cut him off when he rambled.

"Well, the boys in our dorm were talking last night while I was studying. Boasting about the girls they've been with, blah, blah, blah. But then Jake Zabini told everyone that Martin Goyle in the year above still hadn't had his first kiss. Everyone was laughing and joking; saying he's probably gay, and that no girl would want to kiss him anyway." Rose listened attentively while Scorpius ranted, but struggled to understand what was wrong with the situation.

"I don't understand your problem Sc... Score, are you gay?" The red head practically screeched, making Scorpius both blush and thank Merlin that the library was empty.

"No, I'm not!"

"Then explain to what's wrong"

"Well, ihaven'thadmyfirstkiss" Scorpius muttered all the words together, so quickly that Rose struggled to understand them.

"Oh, Score! You don't honestly believe that they will make fun of you, do you? Of course they won't, their your friends!"

"Well, yeah I do" There was that sad, solemn look in his eyes again, the one that Rose could not look away from.

"Okay Score, what did you want me to do to help you?"

"Actually, it doesn't matter anymore. I'll ask someone else. Thanks anyway Rose" Scorpius made to move, but Rose was faster, tugging his robes back so that he fell on the windowsill with a thud.

"Please don't be like that Score. You're my best friend, I want to help you!" Rose was insistent, and besides, Scorpius could never deny her anything.

"I owled my father and he told me to find a girl I could trust, someone who wouldn't laugh at me or make me feel stupid!" Scorpius explained.

"So you want me to help you find someone?" Rose asked, still unsure of her part in this.

"Well, I, erm... not really... wait, I mean yeah!" Scorpius was so cute when he stuttered.

"What were you going to say, you're just settling for that because I mentioned it! Help me out Score, I don't understand"

Scorpius' face reached rosey shade of pink. He started to pull at the loose threads of his jumper and looked away from Rose's eyes.

"Well, you're a girl. Someone I trust. Someone I feel won't laugh at me. And a person I feel comfortable around," he stopped and took in a deep breath, "I was going to ask if, you'd be my fist kiss, Rose?"

Rose bit her lip. Slowly stretching out her fingers, she turned Scorpius red face toward her own. She inhaled an audible breath and nodded, with a shy smile to Scorpius.

Turning slowly to face her, Scorpius placed a hand on Rose's waist and the other in her soft red curls. Rose's delicate fingers caressed Scorpius' still-red-face as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm nervous," he whispered.

"Me too," she whispered back.

"Rose you don't have to do this, I'll understand."

"But I want to," Rose insisted.

With that final word, Scorpius moved his lips to meet Rose's; the kiss was slow and uncertain but perfect. Scorpius' tongue traced Rose's bottom lip, and she allowed him entrance without hesitation. Between two friends it should have been awkward, but the kiss was passionate and loving. After what felt like both hours and seconds, the two broke apart, taking short shy breaths.

"Why did you choose me?" Rose asked, still whispering.

"Honestly?" She nodded looking away in embarrassment.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that for years. Rose, I love you."

"Scorpius..." Rose bought her eyes back up to meet Scorpius', "I love you too."

Scorpius gave Rose a quick, chaste kiss and sat back on the windowsill, taking her small hand between his two larger hands. And, as if nothing had changed, the two sat on the windowsill, talking for hours.

**AN: Thanks for reading. I wrote this really quickly, and unfortunately, was cuter in my head than on paper. Let me know what you think? Please R&R x**


End file.
